Crazy Like You Loki Fenrisulf IV's version
by Yorae Rasante
Summary: Entry for a contest at DA, my entry name was Waterguy. Ash helps Gary move to his new gym. Misty tries to confess her feelings with Brock's and Joy's help. But Team Rocket has other plans...


Warning: This fanfiction is completely created by a fan, and is not supposed to claim to add any official facts to the Pokémon series. Many facts here were changed from actual cannon to fit the story.

It is supposedly made for fans that already watched the first anime seasons and some of the movies, and played the Red\Blue\Yellow (and\or the FireRed\LeafGreen) games, so explanations about protagonists, antagonists, important secondary characters and world mechanics are going to be avoided.

It also happens between the original games and the Gold\Silver\Crystal ones, linking the two (even though the games and the anime disagree a lot about them).

*s mean there's comments on the bottom of the story.

This story was made for a contest. It's main objective was make a fanfic based on a picture - .com/art/Crazy-Like-You-CONTEST-86893975

Now that all is said, to the story!

-------------------------------------------

Her vision got blurred. She could only see shadows. All thanks to the tears.

She couldn't believe it! They got too far this time! Too far!

And why did he do that? Why he had to be so brave, so heroic – and so crazy?

She would never see him again, never hear his voice again, never argue with him for something stupid again… After all this time, she would never be able to tell him her feelings…

She couldn't believe it… Could not, would not let herself be convinced, no matter what happened. That couldn't be true, after everything he went through, ending like that!

But no matter what she did, the shadows kept sinking into her heart, and no matter what she did the thought was filling her mind, not letting her think right.

Making her get out of her little perfect world, forcing the harsh truth into her consciousness, making her understand what was happening.

She would never tell him what she should have said years ago.

Ash Ketchum… was dead.

---------------------------------------

It had been a long time since he last went home to visit. After all this time, all the battles, it was if nothing ever changed. His room was still the same, his mother was still cooking as well as before, her Mr. Mime was still working hard on the house, his Pikachu was still his best friend. However, only one thought crossed the mind of Ash Ketchum that visit… and it was not her mother.

He finally fulfilled his dream. He finally became the Pokémon Champion he always wanted to be. However, for him it didn't matter.

Because he had a job to do.

Oak: _Whoa, that's marvelous Ash! I mean, there's about 500 different kinds of Pokémon catalogued here! And some of them were supposed to be only legends or myths!

Ash: _Yeah, well, I need to admit that I don't remember how I made some of the entries, they seemed more like a dream… Like the 150 and 151 ones, for example… And I had it for a LONG time already.

Oak: _Well, there's no doubt that you did meet Mew and Mewtwo someday. Oh boy… It may not seem much, but this little data you got from these legends will REALLY help advance the studies of Pokémon biology… Oh, I can't help to visit Bill in his lighthouse* so we can talk about them…

The professor kept jumping around like a kid who got his Christmas present early.

A hand taps Ash's back, making him almost hit his face on the tofu professor Oak gave him.

Gary: _And to think I used to make fun of you when we began our journey… The youngest Pokémon Master and the person who got more entries on his Pokédex ever… Man, how things change…

Ash: _You tell me! Who would believe the of us were the one who was always followed by cheerleaders and kept claiming to be the best trainer ever would become a researcher?

Gary: _And an 8th level Gym Leader.

Ash: _Yeah, an 8th level Gym Leader, can't forget that. After all, that's why I came here on the first place, right?

Gary: _Right. You came because I'm so great even your enemies would come after me. Hehe…

Ash: _Right, and since we came back to the topic that matters…

Ash looked to the little symbol on his left chest. His clothes, gift from her mother, were exactly like the ones he whore on the beginning of his journey, however there was his identification, remembering him of the heavy duty now over his shoulders.

He started patting his Pikachu's head tenderly, but his face and voice got a serious tone.

Ash: _Gary, are you sure you don't want to build another gym, maybe even here in Pallet, instead of reusing that place? I mean, it was once Team Rocket's main hideout.

Gary: _More of a reason to use it. I want to show people that even bad memories can be used for good.

Ash: _But they may attack you!

Gary: _That's why you came, right? Besides, I don't know why they would attack me. I mean, it's not like there's anything there that wasn't already confiscated, or like there's any chance the Pokémon League would ever give Giovanni his position back even if I didn't take the gym.

Ash: _Well, the latter is right, but we are not sure if we confiscated everything. I mean, most of the passages we found out were the ones I did, thanks to some of the members not being very bright… Who knows how many could be there that we didn't find yet. Besides, there are still the revengeful members.

Gary: _Revengeful members?

Ash: _Yeah, I heard Giovanni's son** took control of Team Rocket. He may believe you have some relation to when I defeated him, since you're moving here, and may want some revenge.

Gary: _Well, he is only a kid, right?

Ash: _A genius kid, I heard.

Gary: _Yeah, but still a kid. Come on, what can a kid do after all?

Ash: _...Are you serious?

Gary: _Why?

Ash: _Did you forget which was my age when I defeated Team Rocket for the first time? And I didn't even have an army of grunts.

Gary: _Oh right…

Oak: _Awkward…

Pikachu: _Pi Pikachu…

Gary: _But still, changing the gym's position because of the possibility would be like admitting we are scared of them, and it would be like a victory for them. They are on their last legs, but that could be the push they need to stand back on them.

Ash: _Good thought… But we still need to think about the security of the people at your "congratulations" party.

Gary: _That's why you will be there, right? There's nothing to worry about!

Ash: _You're giving me too much confidence…

At Cerulean Gym, three girls run around nervously while trying different kinds of clothes while a fourth ones watches them from a sofa, with a bored face and sadness on her eyes.

Meanwhile, a fifth girl enters the building, dressed in her work clothes.

Joy***: _Hi there! Where are you, Misty?

Hearing the voice, the younger girl jumps out of the sofa and runs to the entrance, now with a smile on her face and the sadness still present on her eyes but temporarily forgotten.

Misty: _Joy! What are you doing here?

Joy: _I came to check why there was so much noise here… Now I know.

Cries of "This dress is mine!", "Let it go!", "Where did I put those earrings?" and many more echoed through the buildings.

Misty: _Yeah, let's just say my sisters are really excited about this party…

Joy: _Yeah, I noticed. But… Why aren't you preparing yourself? Are you already ready? That's a first…

Misty: _Nah…

She turned around, away from her friend. The smile was gone and the sadness on her eyes was not enough to fill them with tears too.

Misty: _I'm not going…

Joy: _Eh? Why not? I mean, aren't you and Gary friends now? And what about your other friends that are going? Brock, Professor Oak, Mrs Ketchum… and of course, let's not forget…

Misty: _Don't you dare say his name!

Misty cried aloud this sentence, and fell to the ground crying herself.

Joy: _So that's why you DON'T want to go… Funny, I thought it would be the exact opposite…

Nurse Joy hugged Misty and made her stand up, without letting her go.

Joy: _Now now, why are you so sad? I thought you…

Misty: _SHUT UP! I HATE HIM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM EVEN IF HE IS ABOUT TO DIE!

Joy: _Now now… Don't act like that. We all know this is the worse lie you ever said… Not only it is so far from real no one would ever believe it, but everyone who knows you knows the truth…

Misty: _He hates me… After becoming a Pokémon Master he visited everyone we met in our travels, each and every one, but us here… He met my sisters many times outside the gym… But he never came to see me…

Joy: _And you think it's because he hates you?

Misty: _Every single one… every person who went through Cerulean to the party that I once met with him was visited… I asked them… But I, who traveled with him for so long… If this isn't hate, so what is it?

Joy: _Maybe… he is too embarrassed?

Misty couldn't resist laughing. Really hard. Hard enough to send all her worries away.

Misty: _Oh come on! Ash Ketchum, embarrassed? The one who once dressed himself as a girl just so he could challenge the Celadon Gym Leader? Embarrassed to visit an old friend?

Joy: _Well, why don't you go to the party and ask him yourself then? The worst that could happen is you find out it's true – what I doubt, and even if it is so then at least you won't be any worse than you are now.

Misty: _WHAT? You want me to go to the party talk to…

As the thought developed on her mind, her face turned more red than her hair.

Misty: _I… I can't… Ask him his feelings for me… It's too embarrassing…

Joy: _Oh, Misty, the Gym Leader who dances in front of hundreds of strangers every week wearing not much more than bikini briefs, is too embarrassed to talk to an old friend?

Nurse Joy almost burst trying not to laugh as the little red head slowly nodded.

Joy: _Tell you what, I'll go with you. I'll make sure to find a way let you two alone together long enough to talk, no matter how long it may take you to get the guts to ask him.

Misty suddenly hugged Nurse Joy so tight that Joy was worried her head would jump out.

Then, she freaked out.

Misty: _Oh my god! I have no clothes! I have no shoes! I don't even know if I ever had earrings! Help me!

Joy chuckled. It looked like that would be the best party she ever went to.

Ash couldn't breath. He could understand Gary needing to wear a tuxedo, but why him? Yeah, that was an official Pokémon League mission, but he thought he would get some benefits being the Pokémon Master – one of them not being forced to wear a tie. …Well, to be fair the League didn't have any clothing requirement for their members – as Lance was more than enough proof. His mother, however…

Brock: _Oh come on Ash, it's not so bad. You just need to get used to it.

Ash: _Says the one who can get used to anything as long as it helps him impress ladies. I'm sorry, but I don't believe you qualify to say if it's bad or not Brock.

Gary: _Well, he's right Ash. You only have been traveling so long with the same clothes you forgot how real ones feel.

Ash: _Oh shut up Gary.

Gary: _Hehe… Well, here we are, no use arguing about the clothes anymore. By the way Brock, thanks for helping Ash on the security.

Brock: _Oh, no problem!

Gary: _Just remember to leave my sister alone!

Brock: _Oh, come on! I'm not a bad brother-in-law! I have a house, a job, I know how to cook, how to wash clothes, how to take care of kids…

Ash was happy when he got out of the limo. It was like if nothing changed at all. Brock still chasing every good-looking woman he sees, Gary still acting as a jerk but deep down friendly, his Pikachu still on his shoulder, following him wherever he goes to… There was only one thing missing…

Jessie: _PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!

James: _AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!

Ash: _...Pikachu, thunderbolt…

Ok, there were two things missing… NOW there is only one…

Ash: _You two again? Can't you at least let the party have some hours before ruining it?

Meowth: _Actually, we came here for the party. We will try to catch your Pikachu only latter when you won't be working for security anymore and won't be expecting an attack. Meow.

Jessie immediately covers Meowth's mouth.

Jessie: _He's joking, we aren't going to attack you later!

James: _Yeah, we are going to attack you in the middle of the party!

Jessie then hit hames on the head.

Jessie: _That's even worse of an excuse!

Both Ash, Gary, Brock and Pikachu fall on the ground.

Ash: _Well, I hope that at least you guys give us a break for the party. Actually, I kinda hope you attack me later, for old time's sake…

James asks, tears filling his eyes, seeming to be almost crying for the emotion:

James: _R… really?

Ash: _Y-yeah… James, did someone ever tell you you are weird?

James: _Jessie tells me all the time.

Jessie: _Yeah yeah, we'll talk more later when we're stealing your Pikachu. Now, let's go to the PARTY!

She then grabs James' shirt and drags him to the buffet.

Ash: _The same old Jessie, James and Meowth… They are predictable, but it was always fun to watch them explode…

Gary; _Are THOSE the ones you were worried would show up here?

Ash: _No, actually they are the only ones in the whole party that don't worry me. There are hundreds of other Rocket agents still free, most of them with their identity still unknown, and some of them even competent… Well, I'll go to work, and you two have fun in the party.

Gary: _Don't worry, I know I will. See ya later.

Brock didn't answer because he was too busy being slapped by a woman nearby. Ash took it as if it was the same answer as Gary's.

That party featured the greatest concentration of Pokémon League security ever in a party like that. Team Rocket (minus Jessie and James) was more active than ever, and the fear that they could attack the party and kidnap someone there was constant.

Magnamites and Magnetons were metal-checking everyone who entered or leaved, several plant pokémon were hidden around listening to every conversation to make sure it wasn't suspicious, and through special lenses Ash made his shinny Noctowl wear he was constantly checking people if they were carrying any non-metal weapon.

Anyone who didn't know what that place once were would consider such high security paranoia, but everyone on the Pokémon League, not only Ash, considered this necessary. In fact, it was only though Ash's intervention that Gary was able to use the same gym as he wished, instead of having it completely demolished and another one built.

Professor Oak's idea of bringing his Snorlax to check if the food was poisoned by the fact that the only food they wouldn't eat would be the poisoned one (which failed, by the way, exactly because the only food they wouldn't eat would be the poisoned one) only made Ash's job harder… After all it is much easier to pay attention to more than fifty of Pokémon at the same time than to keep a Snorlax away from food – and he was doing only both at the same time now…

Brock: _You know, I never thought working on security was so hard…

Ash: _And you're telling me… Now I know how those three were able to avoid security all the time…

Joy: _Ok Misty, now is the time. Those two are alone there talking. Now all I need to do is get the other guy out of there so you can take his place. Now, how am I gonna do it…

Misty: _Oh, it's Brock… Remember, that guy that used to travel with us? Always trying to hit you and your cousings?

Joy: _Wait, wasn't his name Tracy?

Misty: _No, that's the one who was always drawing Pokémon and that is working with Profesor Oak now.

Joy: _Oh right… Brock is that one with eyes always closed, right? He looks different on a tux… But you know, he should change his hair, it doesn't fit the clothes.

Misty: _Well, your job is going to be easy… But I don't know if I can do it…

Joy: _Don't worry. You can do it.

Ash: _You know, I should have asked someone to come with me. This is much harder than my other official missions.

Brock: _Well, you should rest a little. You have been awake for two whole days already, I think I can keep things on their place for five minutes for you.

Ash: _Thanks Brock, but I can't. What if something happens exactly on these five minutes?

Brock: _I don't know, but I know you won't be able to get things right in the state you are.

Ash: _Yeah, I guess you're right… I'll just-

Joy: _Excuse me…

Joy was wearing a long pink dress with a shape close to her working clothes, and her hair was tied only by a hairband.

Brock: _Oh, Cerulean's Nurse Joy! You are really beautiful like this! Not that you aren't beautiful usually, you are beautiful wearing anything, you just are even more beautiful than usual, I mean-

Joy: _Brock, can you come with me for a minute? Ash, you don't mind waiting, do you?

Ash: _No problem. I'll just sit here for a minute…

Misty saw Joy walking away with Brock. For a second, she could see a blink on Joy's eye. It was now or nothing.

She walked slowly, both because of being so nervous and because she wasn't used to wearing high heels. Her tight and long red dress didn't make walking easier either. Her hair was free, going down through her back, instead of the ponytail she usually uses. Joy said that, looking like that, she had nothing to worry, but she wasn't so sure… Nevertheless, she was slowly getting closer and closer to Ash, until she was right on his side.

Misty: _Ash? Is that you?

"What do you thing you are asking? You couldn't think of anything more stupid or what?", she though to herself.

Ash: _...um… Hi Misty…

"He isn't looking to me! Why isn't he even looking to me?"

Misty: _It has been a long time, don't you think?

Ash: _Uhum…

"He isn't even answering me properly… Why isn't he even answering me? Maybe if I tell him… Maybe he will at least tell me what I did wrong…"

Misty: _Ash… I… I… I lo-

Ash: _Rooooonc…

Misty: _...

Joy: _He was SLEEPING?

Misty: _After all I went through…

Brock: _Don't feel bad, Misty, he has been working for days without rest. Even if he was awake, he wouldn't be able to pay attention on you anyway. But don't worry, I have a plan, and I'm sure it's going to work.

Misty: _Thanks, Brock… Wait a… BROCK?

When she was going to talk with Ash Misty was blushing. Now that she noticed Brock was there, the only thing noticeable among the red were her green eyes.

Misty: _Joy… what is he…

Joy: _Oh, he was talking with Ash and I walked away with him so you two could be alone. Remember?

Misty: _But what is he doing here NOW?

Brock: _Oh, I offered to help you.

Misty: _WHAT? Joy, please say you didn't tell him that I…

Joy: _Oh no, actually when he noticed you were going to talk with Ash he pushed me even further away and said something like "finally", and when I asked what he meant he said exactly what you're thinking I told him. Then, I just told him about my plan.

Misty: _...W… what… he already knew…

Brock: _Misty, you were never good at hiding your feelings. If anyone didn't notice what you feel about Ash already, it is only Ash himself.

Misty: _I.. I… ah…

Brock then turns to Nurse Joy and whispers:

Brock: _Nurse Joy, why are her eyes turning red too? You don't think she is angry with us, do you?

Joy: _I hope it is because it is the only think that can still become redder, but let's walk away slowly for safety…

Misty: _Everyone that came through Cerulean on the way to Viridian that we ever met together confirmed they got a visit from Ash, Brock… Some of them, people we even only met once… You could say that it was because he was delivering invitations for the Gym Leaders on the league's behalf and met or visited them on the way, but he didn't even visit me when he came to Cerulean, just met my sisters and told them about it! Why would he talk to everyone but me? Why?

Brock: _...Now that you mention it, he was really talking a lot about the beginning of his journey and about how things changed…

Misty: _Did he ever mention me?

Brock kept quiet, but Misty didn't stop looking at him, her eyes filling with tears. He couldn't look at her when he answered, so he pretended he noticed something really interesting on his shoes.

Brock: _...Not a word. He didn't say your name even once, didn't even mention you by any other name either. Not even a "she" or "that girl".

Misty started crying. Brock then rushed to right in front of her and hugged her tenderly, like an older brother hugging her sister.

Brock: _Don't cry Misty. I'm sure he has a good reason for this. He would never do this if he didn't.

Misty: _Yes, I know! He hates me! I don't know why but he hates me!

Brock: _No, he doesn't. I don't know the reason he's acting like this, but I know he doesn't.

Misty: _Are you sure?

Brock: _If there's something I have no doubt, is this.

Misty: _But… but… then why…

Brock: _I don't know, but we will find out… We just need to put you two together to talk.

Misty: _Thanks Brock… Thanks Joy… You two are the best friends I could have in a moment like this…

Brock slowly let go of Misty, seeing the timid smile opening on her wet face.

Brock: _You know, Nurse Joy, Misty has a point. Why don't we make our friendship even more perfect, if you know what I mean…

Joy: _Er…

Misty then pinched his ear and pulled him far from Joy.

Misty: _One couple at a time, Don Ruan.

And then all the three started laughing.

Brock: _So here's the plan: he has the weekend free to relax. So, you make a dance presentation this Sunday, and send VIP tickets for me and him – and only me and him.

Joy: _What? Why you two?

Brock: _Because he won't be able to go away if I'm there with him, but when the show is over and Misty comes I'll go away so fast he won't even notice.

Joy: _Oh, I see. You two come to the show with everyone else, everyone else leaves, Misty goes talk with you two, you go away and Misty and him are left alone.

Misty: _Do you two really think this is gonna work?

Brock: _Yep.

Joy: _Sure.

Misty: _Well, I guess I have no other choice…

Brock: _Ok, then let's go back to the party and pretend this never happene… Wait, where did Ash go?

There was no one where Ash once was sleeping.

Misty: _Oh well, I got a little angry with him and…

Gary: _Ok, I can understand you sleeping and all, after working so hard… But how could you sleepwalk your head inside the fountain?

Ash: _I don't know, but it hurts a lot! Help me get out of here!

Brock: _...I'm sure he doesn't hate you, but if he did, that would be a good reason…

Misty: _Hehe… sorry…

Jessie: _Did you listen to that, Master Silver**?

Silver: _Perfectly, Jessie. I knew you three were useful for something. And now, to make the preparations… Oh, and take James and Meowth to Celadon tomorrow, I'll send you guys some money. We have a party to go on Sunday… A much better one…

------------------------

Misty: _I-I'm too nervous Joy… I don't think I can do it… A-and these clothes…

Joy: _Oh come on Misty! You do this dance every presentation, and these are exactly the same clothes you used your first one.

Misty: _But… but…

Joy: _No "but"s! We have come too far to just let you run away like that! Now wear your fish tail!

Misty obeyed, but her face was still red with embarrassment. Joy was right, she did this dance many times already, and it's not like that was the first time she wore that outfit. However, it would be the first time she would do it not only with him watching, but FOR him to watch.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Even though she felt really embarrassed, she had to admit that, if looking from a third-person view, she was looking really good. Her eyes seemed one with the sea-green scales of the mermaid tail she was wearing over her legs, as the pink seashells she was wearing as a bikini did with the read tear-like earrings she was using and the pearl ribbon tied over her long hair from ear to ear on the back of her head. Maybe she was being biased, being herself and all, but looking at the mirror the image she saw was just…

Misty: _...Beautiful…

Joy: _See? I told you… Trust me, he will love it! Now let's go, the show is about to start!

Brock was finally there with him. For some reason, it was really hard to convince Ash to go, and it seemed like it got even harder after he mentioned they would watch the show on a VIP balcony.

Brock: _Ash, why didn't you want to come? It's not like you had anything better to do.

Ash: _...I just wanted to rest relaxing on my bed playing videogames. I just bought Brawl****…

Brock: _I thought you were more of an old school player… Never thought you would buy an actual Wii game, only Virtual Console ones.

Ash: _No, I just like playing older games. Now with Virtual Console I can get some harder to find ones, but that doesn't means I won't use it to play games made for the console itself****.

Brock: _...Well, I thought you would rather see Misty again, since she told me at the party you didn't see her for a long time. She tried talking with you, but it was exactly while you were sleeping.

Ash: _...

Brock: _Ash? What's wrong?

Ash: _Nothing.

"Is he really avoiding her? What is going on? Why did he stop talking when I mentioned her?"

Brock: _Is there anything wrong between you two?

Ash: _What are you talking about?

Brock: _Misty said you don't visit her for a long time already, and when I mentioned her you became mute. Is there anything wrong between you two?

Ash: _...No, there's nothing wrong. Everything is perfect between us.

Brock: _If everything is perfect then what's the problem?

Ash: _Everything is perfect, that's the problem.

Brock: _What? I don't get it, Ash.

Ash: _Either you change the subject or I'll get out of here and go back home right now.

Brock: _...Okay Ash, as you wish… I'll just go get something to drink, do you want anything?

Ash: _No, thanks.

Brock went outside, but, instead of buying anything to drink like he said, he went to the backstages.

Brock: _Misty, Nurse Joy, he is there already.

Joy: _Okay, are you ready Misty?

Misty: _No, and I don't think I'll ever be. But I'll try my best anyway. Because, this time, I'll be dancing for him…

Misty went to the pool in the middle of the gym. She then cleared her mind and started dancing the aquatic ballet she knew so well. Her eyes where open, but she wasn't seeing anything. Yet, in her mind, she was always looking to his eyes, watching her every move, delighting himself with that dance, because in her mind, even she not saying so, he knew that dance was for him. And this feeling reflected in her face as the sweetest smile she ever had.

Those who watched the presentation say it was the most beautiful one they ever saw and ever will see.

All for him.

Brock couldn't turn his eyes away, yet he kept talking to Joy while watching.

Brock: _I asked him what was his problem with Misty.

Joy: _...And?

Brock: _He told me.

Joy: _And what was it?

Brock: _He said there is nothing wrong and that everything is perfect with them.

Joy: _Really? So what's the problem?

Brock: _He said that's the problem.

Joy: _Oh, I get it…

She then chuckled.

Brock: _Could you explain to me then? Because I don't.

Joy: _Tehe… You will, someday.

The show was over. Misty walked away from the pool backwards, without removing the smile she had the entire presentation, now filed with hope. Even if it was only on her mind, he watching her was more than enough to fill her with confidence to do anything. She couldn't wait to talk with him.

Brock ran to the VIP balcony's door before Ash could enter and slowly opened the door. But Ash wasn't going away. Instead, he was looking to the middle of the pool, as if she was still dancing there.

Brock: _...Ash?

Ash: _Oh, Brock, sorry. I didn't even notice you came back. Let's go home?

Brock: _Ahn… No, let's wait the rush of people leaving to end first.

Ash: _Oh, okay then.

That was going well. Brock was sure there could be nothing to make this plan go wrong.

Team Rocket, hiding in the shadows, was more than eager to prove him wrong.

Misty woke up in the middle of the debris. She then saw the giant robot, and sort of linked everything back together. But still… What was Team Rocket thinking? They never went so far as to put people in real danger!

Then she saw it…

Not even three minutes before, Ash and Brock were waiting for everyone else to go out so, without Ash knowing, she would talk to him in private.

But then, the explosion.

Jessie: _PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!

James: _AND MAKE IT-

Ash: _ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY?

Jessie: _Hey, what's the big deal?

James: _Yeah, you said yourself you missed us following you!

Ash: _But you could have hurt someone with that explosion!

Silver: _That was the point.

From a hole in the wall entered a giant Meowth-shaped robot. Nothing new for that trio. The new thing was the fourth person, a red-haired kid that was alone in the robot's control room.

Ash: _Hey Jessie, you look too young to have a son that age. Is he your brother or did you just age really well?

Jessie blushes: _Oh, you flatterer…

Meowth: _This is no one less than the son of our beloved boss Giovanni, the new Team Rocket Leader, the great Master Silver!

Silver: _That's me!

Ash: _I see you are modest… Well, let's finish this fast: Pikachu, Thunderbolt NOW!

Pikachu: _Pi… ka… CHU!

From the yellow rat's cheeks are shot two strong, yellow sparks that merge in one a few inches in front of his face in one big and blinding lightning, that travels forward sending many sparks through it's side as it travels on the robot's direction.

…Then it changes direction and hits one of the robot's whiskers, and disappears as if nothing happened.

Silver: _Come on, did you really think I would make the mistake of not studying your moves, or even not preparing for most contingencies? Unlike those three's robots, this one is the greatest robot you will ever see outside TV! That, of course, includes…

The robot's left hand opens, and a big circle with many holes show up.

Silver: _...An enemy-electricity powered magnetic rail gun!

The circle starts spinning, and after some racket some steel pellets are sent at high speed from the holes in it. Brock automatically sends his Onix, that takes the hits, but the recoil sends him backwards to outside the balcony – taking Ash, Brock and Pikachu with him.

They fall inside the pool, Onix's tail hitting the pool's transparent wall and breaking it, sending the water through the whole gym and hitting everyone there. No one was seriously hurt, but some people were hit by the water, by a wall they were sent by it, or by someone else or some wall debris that was "flying" through the water.

Ash, Brock and Pikachu were safe, but Onix was hit hard – so hard the wounds were actually bleeding, the water puddle under him tainted by a red hue.

Joy: _Oh no!

Brock: _I can't find his pokéball! Onix, are you allright?

Onix: _Ooooooo…

Meowth: _He said "it stinks, but I can take it".

James: _Master Silver, don't you think that was too much?

Jessie: _You almost killed them!

The robot's hand turns to them, still open.

Silver: _Are you talking back to me?

The three were trembling of fear too much to answer.

Ash: _Bulbasaur! Meganium! Use the Vine Whip to break the whiskers!

While Silver was distracted, Ash called his two plant Pokémon and broke the electricity-absorbing whiskers.

Ash: _Now Pikachu! Your strongest attack: THUND-

Misty: _No, you idiot!

Misy gets out from the backstages, still wearing the costume.

Misty: _Did you forget that water conducts electricity? You will hit everyone in the gym! How many times do you have to be hit by your own attack because you were wet before you get it memorized?

A strange symbol shines on the ceiling, a purple portal opens and a red (and spiky) haired guy's head gets out of it.

Axel: _Did someone call me?

Everyone looks at him without saying anything?

Axel: _It was just a random quote then? Ok, sorry, go back having fun killing yourselves.

Then he goes back to the portal, which closes as if nothing happened.

Ash, still looking to the ceiling, says:

Ash: _Nice to meet you again Misty. You didn't change anything.

Misty's face turns red, and she remembers Brock's last words at Gary's party…

Then, a loud hitting sound is heard over Misty, and the next second heavy pieces of the ceilings begin falling over her.

Misty: _Ah!

Brock: _Onix!

Onix: _OOOOO!

Onix jumps over Misty, and after the dust goes down Misty and Onix are saw on the ground surrounded by rubble.

Ash and Brock: _NO!

Joy is besides them, examining Misty.

Joy: _Don't worry, they just fainted.

Silver: _Oh, did I interrupt your little chat? Excuuuse meee…

Ash: _This time… you've gone… TOO FA-

Silver: _I would think twice before throwing menaces if I were you!

The robot's right hand had disappeared, and instead of it there was a claw covered by a thick pink rubber. Near Onix was the metal hand that was covering the claw, and inside the claw there was…

Ash: _PIKACHU!

Silver: _Now call your Pokémon back to their balls and throw them to the side, or else…

Pikachu: _CHAAA!

The claw closed a little, and it was possible to hear clicks from Pikachu's bones.

Jessie: _No! Stop!

James: _That's too cruel!

Silver: _SILENCE!

Ash does as he says, then knees and starts begging.

Ash: _I'll do anything you want… Just let Pikachu and everyone else go…

A twisted grin covers Silver's face.

Silver: _Just what I expected listening from you… Funny how it works, this all began because some Rocket agents tried to capture your Pikachu, and it all ends because the Rocket Leader did capture it… Is it irony? Incongruence? I don't know enough yet to know, but I like the sound of "poetic justice".

Then the robot's left arm aims to Ash's chest. The next second, the only reason the loud "bang" or the sound of Ash hitting the floor didn't echo through the gym was because it was too busy with a much higher sound…

Misty: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo…!

She tried to run to Ash's body, but fell on the ground because of the tail, then started crawling for him.

Misty: _Ash! Ash!

Silver: _ Shut up!

Silver makes the robot kick Misty to the gym's wall. Brock jumps and is able to grab her, absorbing most of the impact. Silver then makes the robot let go of Pikachu. Jessie jumps and is able to grab him on her arms before he hit the ground.

James runs to the front of the robot, and faces Silver.

James: _This is too much Silver! How could you do this?

Silver: _It's Master Silver for you!

James: _No, it's not! Not if you are willing to go this far!

He then removes his white Tem Rocket jacket and throws it on the robot's windshield. Jessie walks to his side, wearing only the black blouse she uses under the jacket. She then grabs James' shirt and uses both to cover Pikachu.

Silver: _So, that's how it is then…

Meowth jumps between the two.

Meowth: _ Meow! That's right!

Silver then shots the top of Meowth's jewel.

Silver: _But you will still serve me. Because, if you don't, who knows who else I may shot next…

He then kicks Ash's chest, thowing his body though the wall.

Silver: _James, get me a camera! I want to tell the police Team Rocket's demands!

----------------------

Misty has been like that for hours. Her was still blurred and she could only see shadows, all thanks to the tears she wouldn't stop crying even now.

She couldn't believe it! They got too far this time! Too far!

And why did he do that? Why he had to be so brave, so heroic – and so crazy? There must have been something else he could have done instead of just stand there and let himself be killed!

She would never see him again, never hear his voice again, never argue with him for something stupid again… After all this time, she would never be able to tell him her feelings…

She couldn't believe it… Could not, would not let herself be convinced, no matter what happened. That couldn't be true, after everything he went through, ending like that!

But no matter what she did, the shadows kept sinking into her heart, and no matter what she did the thought was filling her mind, not letting her think right.

Making her get out of her little perfect world, forcing the harsh truth into her consciousness, making her understand what was happening.

She would never tell him what she should have said years ago.

Ash Ketchum… was dead.

And she couldn't do anything to make them pay, or more people would suffer too.

Misty started feeling even more dizzy. She wanted to sleep. Like if someone was telling her to. But she couldn't. She was suffering too much to sleep. Too much for anything.

She then noticed someone different. She could swear that blond girl wasn't there before. And wht was she doing at the hole on the wall? Trying to get out? It seemed like she was getting inside instead! …Whatever, she couldn't care less. Caring for such stupid things wouldn't do her any good. Not unless they were stupid things he made, but he would never do something stupid anymore, never do something sart anymore, never do something crazy like only he could do anymore…

Thinking about him, he finally was able to sleep.

The next morning, Silver was impatient.

Silver: _It was more than enough time to get what I asked for, officials. From now on, for every hour you don't bring everything to me I'll kill one hostage.

Officer Jenny: _You can't do this!

Silver: _I'm the new leader of Team Rocket! I can do anything!

Then, out of the mass of people, one blond girl wearing an orange dress stands up.

Girl: _You act like you are tough, but you are only good because of your little toy!

Silver: _What was that?

Girl: _That's right! Your father was the leader of Team Rocket, but he was also a man and acted like one. He battled his own fights. But you are only there right now because of your menaces. I bet that, if it were only me and my Pokémon and you and your robot, no one for you to threaten, you would go down so fast the whole Team Rocket would follow!

Misty looked to the girl. Now she was sure she saw her somewhere, but she couldn't remember where… And for some reason she reminded her of Ash so much…

Jessie and James also recognized the girl.

Jessie: _You…

James: _How… When…

Silver: _Seems like we have a volunteer to be the first… Very well then girl, what is your name?

Girl: _Ashley.

Misty was sure: she KNEW that girl. But from where? And why did she remind her of Ash so much it hurt?

Silver: _Very well Ashley, I like the way you act. I don't like you for some reason, but I like the way you act. So I'll give you one chance. As you asked, one of your Pokémon against my robot, no threats but your death if it loses.

Ashley: _You will regret this. Go, CHARIZARD!

A big charizard showed up. A charizard Misty recognized instantly.

Misty: _That's Ash's charizard… But how…

Silver: _A fire Pokémon at an aquatic gym? Don't make me laugh!

Silver punched the ground with the robot's claw and pulled a pipe that was pumping water at high strength to the pool and no one bothered to turn off until then (since, even though the pool was destroyed, there was still the giant robot, a much bigger thing to worry than the water bill).

Ashley: _Charizard, fly away from the water!

The charizard flew high, always avoiding the "water beam".

Silver: _He is fast, but won't keep this up forever!

Ashley: _Neither he needs to! Charizard, near the ground, in front of me, now!

The charizard went down extremely fast and kept hovering exactly where Ashley said, right between her and the robot.

Silver: _That's stupid! Now not only he is a static target but if he moves you are the one hit!

Ashley: _Seems stupid, uh? Well, then watch this! Charizard, Extreme Speed!

The charizard started flying extremely fast on the robot's direction, like an arrow. Silver aimed the water to him, but the air distortion die to the speed made the water go everywhere around it but to the charizard itself.

Silver: _Your charizard may be fast and all, but even at extreme speed he isn't strong enough to break my robot!

Ashley: _Oh yeah? What about my charizard do a.. BODY SLAM!

The charizard then changed shape while was almost hitting the robot, and instead of hitting it with the head hit it with the whole body.

The robot flew though the air, broke the wall and kept going until hitting Bill's Lighthouse*, which broke down and fell brick by brick on top of the robot.

Silver got out through a hole on the robot, ran for some meters and fell on the ground, panting. Some seconds later, he slowly lied on the ground and fainted.

Misty was happy no one else suffered. She wasn't able to do anything, but that Ashley saved anyone. If at least she were able to save Ash…

Ash… He died because he was brave… Misty started crying again, not mattering if anyone was watching. She knew she was calling Ash's name while crying, but she didn't care. Ash wasn't there anymore… Ash was dead… And she wasn't even able to…

Ash: _Did you call?

Misty felt a kiss on her cheek. She turned to the voice, Ash's voice. But she saw only Ashley…

Ashley: _Don't you recognize me?

Ashley blinked while scratching her nose.

Then Misty remembered where she knew that girl from. She remembered her in Celadon, Celadon's Gym… And she remembers that girl wasn't as she seemed, she really was…

Misty: _ASH!

Misty hugged Ashley as strong as she ever could. Ashley's wig fell on the ground, showing it was actually Ash's hair under it.

Ash: _Misty… My ribs… They are broken…

But she didn't care. She could not let go of him. Ever.

Misty: _Ash… I was so worried… I tried not to as much as I could, but I thought you… Oh Ash…

Ash: _...Misty…

-------------------------

Later, everyone meets at the Pokémon Center to talk about what happened.

Jenny: _We used an Hipno to put everyone to sleep for some minutes so Ash"ley" could enter. We expected him to fall for Ash's challenge, but gave him a new body armor like the one he had before just in case. We were going to use it as a last resource, but since he was already menacing to kill the hostages we thought we had nothing to lose and gave Ash permission to act.

Brock: _Body Armor?

Ash: _Yeah, it is make with skin Kecleons and Steelix release when they change skin. It's not as strong as actual Steelix skin, but is still pretty goo, and the ecleon skin makes it invisible if you don't know what you're looking for.

Jenny: _Thanks to it the shot only knocked him out cold and broke a rib, and the kick only broke some others. If Silver shot him again, Charizard was instructed to get out of the ball and do the job by himself.

Bill: _He would probably need to attack twice, since he wouldn't have Ash to aim and the robot hitting my lighthouse* was crucial. The new idea of mixing Extreme Speed's speed and Body Slam's power was great, but wouldn't be enough to destroy the robot, if it was made completely with the same material as the hand Silver threw away.

Brock: _But what about your house?

Bill: _Well, since my studies that needed me to live there are over I can move to somewhere else without any problem… Maybe go back home… But I'll build a house there again later, it's a fine place to visit in summer.

Jessie: _What? You are freeing us?

Jenny: _Yes, the hostages confirmed that you three stood against your boss to protect them. So Ash and me spoke to the judge in your favor.

Ash: _We made a deal. You are too good for prison, and the problem with you guys is that you can't let an opportunity pass, like if you where obsessed, so give you guys some work wouldn't work for long unless you were watched.

Jenny: _So, what do you guys think of working as you used to the first boss of Team Rocket, you know, following his orders, delivering packages, buying things for him…

Ash: _Minus the stealing Pokémon and tricking people for easy money part… Well, you can trick people, but just for fun.

Jenny: _For the current Pokémon Master?

Meowth: _Wait, isn't the current Pokémon Master…

Ash: _Yep, that's me.

Jessie: _So wait, do you want us to work as your slaves?

Ash: _Oh, of course not! Slaves aren't paid! You three will be my… representatives.

James: _We will be paid?

Ash: _Every month.

Jessie: _How much?

Ash: _You three will share one third of my payment from the Pokémon League.

Meowth: _And how much is that?

Ash: _Well, think about your current payment from Team Rocket, cut in half…

Jessie: _That's not much at all!

James: _We were more in the team because of loyalty for the previous leader, actually… Even he not having much loyalty for us…

Ash: _Now add three zeroes to the right. That's your share.

Meowth: _Count me in!

Jessie: _No you don't! We need to talk about this.

Jessie pulls Meowth's tail and the three go to under the table to talk.

Jessie: _I think that's a good offer, but what's the catch?

James: _Catch?

Jessie: _We are out of Team Rocket forever anyways, after word gets out they will never accept us back. Why is that kid being so nice to us?

James: _Well, to be fair he is usually pretty nice when we are not trying to still something from someone…

Jessie: _Well, I don't trust this deal. I think there's something wrong. Why does he need us anyway?

James: _I don't know… What do you think Meowth?

Meowth: _Don't ask me, I already accepted.

Ash: _Hey guys, I brought ice cream!

James: _Count me in too!

Jessie: _Hey, what are you doing here? Can't you see we are discussing?

Ash: _Bringing ice cream.

Jessie: _Come on, tell me. What's the catch?

While acting like that, she still gets some ice cream.

Ash: _There is no catch. It's just that, with the former member of Team Rocket after me for defeating both leaders, I'll need to get away from people for some time. Since we met all the time, you guys expecting to meet me or not, I thought you would be perfect for the job. Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell I was able to convince the League to extend my Dental Plan***** to you three if you guys accept.

Jessie: _Dental Pl… Where do I sign?

Jessie: _What about Ma… I mean Silver?

James: _Yeah, he was a bad kid, but he still didn't deserve to die.

Ash: _Oh, he is in the next room. He is alright, but hit his head hard.

Jenny: _The doctors say he may end having amnesia. Since he is so young, if that's the case he may not be sent to the reformatory. No point punishing him for something he doesn't know he did. However, even so he probably will still keep the same bad personality he has now, so it will just be a matter of time.

Joy: _Oh, Ash, here are the clothes you asked.

Ash: _Thanks.

Nurse Joy delivers Ash three jackets, two white and one blue.

Jessie: _Hey that is… was… my jacket!

Ash: _Yeah, well, I was kind of expecting you guys to accept the job, so I asked to change the jackets even before talking to you guys about it. It's not like you guys would ever wear them again if you didn't.

Jenny: _Hey!

Ash: _Ok, I admit, it was Officer Jenny idea. But I know I'll be blamed if you guys don't like anyways…

James: _But why is it the same as before?

Ash: _Actually the R is red instead of pink.

Jessie: _Why?

Meowth: _And why am I the only one without a jacket.

Ash: _Because I'll use the name Red from now on. You know, the whole "avoid to draw attention from people trying to kill me" thing. And Meowth, you never used a jacket so I though you wouldn't want one. We need to buy a new one for you then...

Jessie: _Team Red?

James: _I like it.

Ash: _I was just thinking to put Red because that would be my name and you guys would work for me, but Team Red DO sounds good. Now, you three go with Officer Jenny to fill the papers necessary. I have some friends to visit.

Meowth: _Pikachu?

Ash: _And Onix.

Meowth: _When we are over can we visit him too?

Ash: _Sure, why not?

Ash walked in the room slowly. He couldn't stand looking at Pikachu on that state. Misty was right - he had more than enough experience, he should have known what he could or couldn't do. This could have cost him Pikachu's life – and many more people's, if Misty didn't stop him.

Ash: _Will you forgive me some day little budy?

Pikachu looked to him still drowsy, and said a "chu" that sounded a lot like if he said "don't worry, go to sleep" (even beign so short).

Well, at least he was ok… Ash then walked to Brock, who was sleeping besides his Onix. He looked to Onix, also sleeping, covered with bandages. He checked the machines. Even not knowing what they were, he expected them to mean it was fine. He deserved it, a loyal and self-sacrificing friend, both of them.

_You are trying to blame yourself for what happened to them again, aren't you?

Ash turned around and saw Nurse Joy right behind him.

Joy: _Expecting someone else?

Ash: _No, I'm just…

Joy: _Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault.

Ash: _I am the Pokémon Master. I was supposed to protect everyone. But they went there because of me instead. I just put them in danger!

Joy: _You're just a man, Ash! No, change that, you're not a man yet, you're still a kid! You are no Pokémon God! You can't make everything be right just because you're around there! Your job is to only make what is wrong go back right!

Ash: _But…

Joy then grabbed his hand and started pulling him gently but decided.

Joy: _Come with me. I know something that may make you feel better.

Ash: _Oh… Ok…

He then follows her through the Pokémon Center.

A little after they left, Brock stands up and follows them from a distance.

They stop in front of a door. Nurse Joy opens it and stands on the side, as if waiting for Ash to gets inside, and the nurse immediately closes the door, without letting him even turn around. Yet he does it just then as fast as he hears the door close, just then finding out he was locked there… But…

Ash: _Why did she-

Misty: _Ash!

He turned around, finding out that Misty was also there. She was wearing the dress he was using to pretend to be a girl earlier. He thought it was much better on her than on him.

Misty: _We need to talk. Now.

Ash slowly moved his eyes to the ground. He was avoiding looking at Misty again, and this time wasn't even trying to pretend!

Misty: _...Why…

She then ran to him and slapped his face.

Misty: _Why are you ignoring me? Why are you running away from me? Why do you speak with anyone but me? Why are you always looking to the other side when you notice I'm there? Why? Do you hate me? Did I do something so wrong you never want to see me again? Please… Just tell me if you don't want to see me ever again… But… you're being too cruel… Why are you so cruel to me? WHY?

She drops herself on the ground, crying.

Ash begins moving to her, as if he wanted to get her up again, but he turns around and looks to the other side instead.

Ash: _...I… I'm sorry… You got it all wrong… I don't hate you. Far from it.

Misty: _Then why?

Ash: _Because… I can't stand seeing you.

Misty: _Sounds like hating for me.

Ash: _But it isn't.

Ash clenches his fist.

Ash: _I can't stand seeing you… …because I can hardly control myself. I can barely control myself even THINKING bout you. I remember when we traveled together, and how you are: cute, caring, funny… Everything I could ever wish… I couldn't stand seeing you knowing that you would never be more than a friend… I couldn't see you. I knew I wouldn't control myself, and I could not stand you saying you didn't feel the same… But seeing you suffering like this, it's even worse. I guess now I have no more hopes at al-

Misty: _YOU ARE MORE STUPID THAN EVER!

Before Ash noticed, Misty was hugging him tightly from behind.

Misty: _So, after all we've been through, you never noticed anything of what I feel for you? Even Melody noticed my feelings, and we had only met her! After what I said right now, do you still think there is a chance I might not feel the same? Even worse, are you really saying that there is NO HOPE for me feeling the same as you?

Ash turned his head to Misty's, and slowly moved his hand to her face. As his arm moved, Misty's grip loosened, and Ash turned following it.

He then started caressing the side of her face, while cleaning her tears.

Ash: _You make it sound so crazy…

Misty: _Crazy like you.

They approached their mouths to each others, and slowly began a kiss that for someone watching only lasted a few seconds, but to them was almost as long as eternity.

Then, as soon as their mouths separated once more and they stood there looking to each other's eyes, the sound of the door unlocking echoed through the room. They slowly walked to outside the Pokémon Center, still and forever hugging each other, and sat on the ground, falling asleep while watching the moon together.

Joy: _Mission complete!

Brock: _Now, how about we begin a new mission to fix my broken heart? I already got the prescription, all I need to live is the love of a woman…

Joy: _Ops, I'm sorry but I have a job to do. If I ever find one donated I'll ask her to look for you.

-------------------------------------

Three years have passed.

Ash- I mean, Red left the town some weeks later. He went to live inside a mountain training, everything he needs being brought for him by a duo of people that call themselves Team Red and their talking cat that always show up proclaiming some weird poetry – the same one every time. However, he and Team Red sometimes go around he continents of Kanto and Johto to check about any activity of the scattered Team Rocket members (the members of Team Red have some obvious animosity with Butch and Cassidy, two of the most active – but less succeeded – members of Team Rocket). Rumors say he sometimes goes out to somewhere without his cap, jacket and gloves, wearing only his jeans, shoes and the black shirt he uses under the jacket, getting almost unrecognizable. Where he goes to in unknown.

Silver** seemed to really not remembered his past – or not to care. As expected, his personality was kept the same, being his first Pokémon a stolen one, but it seemed to be changing for better after meeting a kid that he considers his personal rival.

Team Rocket seems doomed to extinction. Desperate, they kept looking for their former leader Giovanni, but every plan they had was thwarted either by Red and Team Red, by Lance, a former member of the Elite four, or by a new kid that just showed up.

Nurse Joy is still a nurse at the Pokémon Center. Brock is a Gym Leader, but he is making plans for his own Pokémon Daycare Center. If they actually have a relationship is unknown, but knowing Brock's luck it's not likely.

Bill moved to Johto, but built a small house where his old lighthouse* used to be and began working as a technician for Pokémon Centers. Rumors say he built a new kind of Pokémon transfer machine, but they are only rumors… Yet.

And Misty kept working at the Cerulean Gym. Even rarely meeting Red again, she still thinks about him all the time, and refuses to go out with any other guy. She even built a place north of the city, near Bill's house, for her and Red to watch the moon together, like on their first night as boyfriend and girlfriend.

However, there are some rumors. Rumors that Misty sometimes go there not to meet Red, but another guy. Misty never commented about the rumors.

Because they were true. She was actually going to meet a guy who wasn't Red.

It was guy wearing a black shirt and jeans she actually liked much more than Red.

Because there was safe enough for her to meet her boyfriend Ash.

---------------------------------------------------

*In the games Bill lives in a seaside shack a little north of Cerulean, but in the anime, Bill lives in a lighthouse.

**In FireRed\LeafGreen a Team Rocket Scientist in the Sevii Islands mentions Giovanni's son having red hair. People believe that means Gold\Silver\Crystal's rival (commonly known as Silver). That's the idea I followed here. It fits him so well (in my opinion) because he is so bad he even stole the professor's Pokémon who is stronger than yours (element-wise) to be his first.

***I don't remember if Misty and Nurse Joy were good friends in the anime, but I forgot Misty's sisters' names. Besides, she being the one here allows me to add… someone… later.

****In both R\B\Y and FR\LG the main character (a.k.a. Ash) had a Super Nintendo, but the R\S\E main character had a GameCube. I just made Ash someone who likes to play old SNES games, even those still not on Virtual Console – hence, why the SNES is the one connected to the TV.

*****If you don't get this joke… It's a Simpsons one. A little (lot) was changed, of course.

------------------------------------------

This song was the main inspiration for Ash and Misty's relationship here, so I thought you would like it I added it.

Translated verse by verse to English by myself. * means it is the translated one.

Canção da Misty

*Misty's Song

Featured on the "Pokémon – para ser um Mestre" cd, on Brazil.

Tudo é silêncio a noite cai

*Everything is silence, night falls

Estou aqui tão só

*I am here so alone

Pensamentos voam pelo ar

*Thoughts fly through the air

E em você fico a pensar

*And about you I keep thinking

Você me vê, eu não vejo você

*You see me, I don't see you

Quero dizer que estou amando

*I mean that I'm in love

Não sei como começar

*I don't even know how to begin

Mas tenho medo que meu coração

*But I'm afraid that my heart

Você possa quebrar

*You may break

Tudo parece ser tão simples

*Everything seems so simple

Bastaria te olhar

*I would only need to look at you

Mas tenho medo e não sei como dizer

*But I'm scared and I don't know how to say

Amo você

*I love you

Procuro mil maneiras de dizer

*I look for many ways to say

Eu até sei de cor

*I even got them memorized

Mas quando eu te vejo perco a voz

*But when I see you my voice doesn't go out

Tento evitar ficarmos a sós

*I try to avoid we two being alone

Olho você, mas você não me vê

*I look at you, but you don't see me

Quero dizer que estou amando

*I mean that I'm in love

Não sei como começar

*I don't even know how to begin

Mas tenho medo que meu coração

*But I'm afraid that my heart

Você possa quebrar

*You may break

Tudo parece ser tão simples

*Everything seems so simple

Bastaria te olhar

*I would only need to look at you

Mas tenho medo e não sei como dizer

*But I'm scared and I don't know how to say

Amo você

*I love you

Mas eu sinto que você

*But I feel that you

Sente por mim o que eu sinto por você

*Feel for me the same I do for you

Fingir, até quando conseguir

*Pretend, for as long as I can

Para você o meu amor não descobrir

*So you my love never find out

Quero dizer que estou amando

*I mean that I'm in love

Não sei como começar

*I don't even know how to begin

Mas tenho medo que meu coração

*But I'm afraid that my heart

Você possa quebrar

*You may break

Tudo parece ser tão simples

*Everything seems so simple

Bastaria te olhar

*I would only need to look at you

Mas tenho medo e não sei como dizer

*But I'm scared and I don't know how to say

Amo você

*I love you


End file.
